Witness
by Kody Wright
Summary: Ralph finds his new student is a witness in mob case that caused the deaths of 3 FBI agents, including Bill's cousin. He must keep her safe until trial all while trying to figure out a new teacher, Micheal Knight and how he ties into the case. Crossover with more 80's TV shows. Multi crossover! Bring on the 80's. Update monthly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stepped off the bus as the sun rose over the horizon. She was tired and groggy. She had little sleep and was not in a good frame of mind. Her dark hair seemed large and puffed around her head in the latest style. Her makeup was smeared across her oval face. Her blue eyes darted about hoping she was in a safe place. She traveled as far as she could to get away from New York City and the mafia that wanted her dead.

California seemed like a good idea to the witness. Her hand grasped the blue canvas bag that contained the floppy disk she acquired during her days as the bookkeeper. She wore black slacks and a black blazer over a blood stained white blouse. She stepped onto the sidewalk with one high heel shoe that was broken. She quickly figured she would need a change of clothes and new footwear.

She found a nearby convenience store and walked inside. Smiling awkwardly she tried to hide the blood on her white blouse and not draw attention to her broken shoe. She limped down the aisle looking for anything that she could use. She found a pair of cheap sneakers and a California themed man's t-shirt. She grabbed a pair of scissors and quickly made her purchase as the gray haired clerk cocked an eyebrow wondering what had happened to the stranger.

"Is there a restroom nearby?" she asked gathering the items.

"Around the hall." he replied curious.

"Thanks," she grabbed her bag and quickly ducked down the hall and into the nearby restrooms. She entered a stall and changed her blood stained blouse with the t-shirt. She then put on the sneaker and walked out of the stall towards the sink and mirror. After tossing the shirt and broken shoes in the trashcan and laid paper towels in the sink before her and began the process of cutting her dark curly hair. It took a few minutes but she managed to give herself a very short haircut. She washed the smeared makeup from her face. Satisfied that she looked different she grabbed her bag and walked out of the restroom to find something to eat for breakfast.

After a short walk she found a small diner and a nearby thrift store. She emerged from the diner after getting a cup of coffee and some toast and noticed the newspaper stand sitting outside. She read the headlines through the glass. "Three FBI men dead!" she gulped and went to the stand with her dime in hand. Upon retrieving the paper she read about how three FBI agents were killed in a firefight in NY City the day before. She opened the paper to the next page and spied her picture and her name underneath. It read "FBI Witness Angela Long". She winced that she would be recognized even on the West Coast and folded up the paper praying that no one would place her face to the picture. She figured she needed to improve her disguise. She quickly slipped into the thrift store nearby to get a change of clothes and perhaps a hat and sunglasses.

Angela didn't wish to spend much time shopping for she feared she would be recognized and quickly grabbed clothing that she could eyeball on fit and style. She found a denim jacket and blue jeans. She picked up a baseball cap with a logo for Bakersfield Outlaws, a defunct minor league team from the area. She grabbed a pair of black rimmed sunglasses and a blue backpack and then went to the cashier to make her purchase.

At the register stood an older lady with gray hair and wearing a burgundy apron. She noticed the customer had seemed rushed. She mentioned, "There are changing rooms in the back."

She gave a smile, "Thanks! How much?"

"Altogether that will be four dollars and fifty cents." the clerk informed.

She handed her a five dollar bill and then grabbed the clothes and headed towards the changing rooms near the rear of the store.

**Moments Later**

Angela "Angie" Long stepped out of the front door of the thrift shop sporting her disguise. She had no idea who to call or where she should turn. She made her way down the city streets combing her memory hoping to figure something out. She recalled one of the FBI agents speaking of his cousin who was also in the FBI and located on the West Coast. She racked her brain trying to recall the name. She remembered a name of Bill Maxwell.

As she walked the streets she came across a high school as students were disembarking from the buses. She intended to walk by the school but came to a stop upon seeing a police car with an officer reading the newspaper nearby. Fearing she would be spotted she made her way into the crowd of students and went with the flow through the front doors of the building. She then ducked into the main office and peered out the window at the police car still sitting outside. She held her breath hoping the officer would drive off soon.

"Young man! Young man!" a high pitch voice came from behind her.

She turned to see what was happening and discovered a red haired woman standing at the counter wearing a yellow blouse and speaking at her.

"Young man!" she called once more. "Do have a hall pass?" she asked staring directly at her.

She glanced about and figured she was mistaken for a boy. She cleared her throat and kept her voice low as she walked up to the counter, "I'm new here." she excused.

"Have you registered?" the desk clerk asked.

"No," she shook her head wondering if she could really get away with the disguise.

She handed her a blue slip, "Take this pass and go to across the hall to register."

She took the hall pass and replied, "Thanks." She then walked out of the main office and stood in the hall looking outside. The police car was still sitting there. She gave a heavy sigh and walked into the registration office to hide from the officer.

She soon found herself in a blue walled office with old furniture. Another lady sat at a typewriter at a wooden desk. She had curly blonde hair and was a bit pudgy. She held out the pass, "I'm new here."

The pudgy fingers grasped the slip and the motioned, "Sit down young man."

She took a seat figuring she could sneak out of the school later after the police car left. She watched as the older woman grabbed a form and fed it manually into the typewriter. She noticed the name plate on the desk, "Mrs. Howard." A smirk crept across her face as she had spent many hours watching old _3 Stooge's_ movies with the fallen FBI agents.

Mrs. Howard stated, "Name!" She glanced over ready to type.

She nearly said her name of Angie. "An..dy! Andy!" she replied catching herself.

"Last name?" she asked.

Angie glanced down at the name plate again and smirked, "Fine! Andy Fine."

"Fine?" she asked.

"F-I-N-E," she nodded.

"Middle name?" she asked.

"Lawrence." she recalled the actor Larry Fine.

"Last school attended?" she asked.

Angie replied without thinking, "Princeton." She then caught herself and lied, "It's a small town school in Texas. It could take weeks to get my records."

"Everything takes weeks," she replied typing away.

"Really?" she wondered.

"After we're done here I'll have a student placement exam for you to take." she informed.

"Great," she sighed figuring she could hide out in the school for the day.

**Short Time Later**

Angie didn't bother to put much effort into her student placement test for she figured she would be gone by the end of the day. The results of her test placed her in a class for troubled students much to her dismay. She was told Mr. Ralph Hinckley would be her teacher. She didn't think much about it and soon found the classroom. She knocked on the door before stepping inside.

She found a small group with only one other female. Before the class stood a tall man with curly hair sporting tan trousers and a blue button down dress shirt. He smiled curiously at the new student. She held out a hall pass, "I'm new here!" she informed as all eyes fell on her.

He grasped the paper and glanced at the name, "Andy Fine!" he read.

She gave a nod trying to act like a boy, "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Have a seat," he motioned. Something was odd about the new student but he wasn't sure just what it was.

Angie found an open seat near the only other girl in the class. She was a blonde beauty with bright blue eyes, wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. She greeted, "Hi!"

Rhonda replied, "Hi." She too knew something was off with the new student.

The boy sitting to her other side had dark hair, was rather muscular and wore a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He snorted, "She ain't interested in you, pipsqueak."

Angie rolled her eyes, "I'm new here and don't know anyone." She looked up to the teacher. "Please continue."

"Right," he gave a nod unsure what to make of the oddball student.

**Short Time Later**

Lunch time soon rolled around and Ralph had gone to his car to get his cooler. He didn't dare leave his lunch in the class room after yesterday's prank that left his food was tainted with hot sauce. As he gathered a cooler from his back seat a familiar car pulled up. Sitting behind the wheel was his friend, FBI Agent Bill Maxwell.

"Ralph," he called from the car looking rather upset.

"Bill," he acknowledged as he closed the car door.

He exited the car with a newspaper in hand. He brought it before Ralph, "You read the morning paper?"

Ralph shook his head, "I didn't have time to." His eyes settled on the headline, "Three FBI agents were killed."

"My cousin was one of them." he huffed angry.

Ralph's heart sank, "I'm sorry Bill."

"He was on a case that would bring down the mob." Bill told him. "He was killed in a shootout protecting a witness. She got away. Ralph, we have to find her and who killed my cousin." This time the case was personal for Bill.

"I don't even know where to begin." Ralph explained. "That witness could be anywhere."

Bill opened up the page to the picture of the witness, "Her name is Angela Long. She's was an accountant."

Ralf glanced at the picture in the paper. For some reason he swore he had seen the face before but could not place where. "Huh," he gave a heavy sigh.

Bill glanced up at him, "What?"

"She looks familiar." he admitted. He glanced over the article, "Says she lost her brother, Michael two years ago. He was a cop in L.A."

Bill mentioned, "She should be able to identify the hit men who killed my cousin and those other agents. We need to find her before they do, Ralph."

"We have no idea where to even begin." he rebutted.

"Maybe she has family out here?" Bill suggested. "Her brother was a cop out here. Maybe she might try to find someone."

Ralph shrugged unsure, "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sporting a black leather jacket and blue jeans, Michael Knight had gathered the newspaper from the stand as he emerged from the nearby coffee shop upon buying his morning donut and coffee. Even though he had not been a police officer for over two years he still had that old habit to contend with. He came to the black Trans Am that was anything but. To the onlooker it was just a sports car but under the façade was the most advanced artificial intelligence and weaponry known to man. The Knight Industry Two Thousand or KITT was taking notes on how many donuts Michael had consumed.

Michael slid down behind the wheel with a donut bag in one hand, his coffee cup in the other and the newspaper under his arm. He placed the bag down on the passenger's seat and his coffee in a cup holder. He opened the paper for the headline caught his eye.

"Michael!" KITT called.

"Yeah KITT?" he replied without much thought.

"To date you have consumed, six hundred and forty-nine donuts since our initial mission together." KITT declared.

He shrugged, "And?"

"Don't you think you should reduce your consumption?" the car replied.

He shrugged, "Not really!" He opened the paper and spied the photo of Angela Long and quickly read the news. "No," he shook his head, "Oh, Angie! Where are you?"

KITT asked, "You know the woman in the picture?"

He nodded, "She's my little sister. She lived in New York and was an accountant and corporate analyst." He gulped, "She went to work for this company and found it was a mafia front. She turned evidence and went was under protection. The FBI agents were killed in a shootout and she's missing." He drew the paper down to his lap and stated to KITT, "We need to find her!"

KITT figured, "She could be in a number of places depending on the direction she fled."

"She would come to California!" he figured. "She thinks I'm dead but she knows I was a cop and had friends. She might try to hide out here. She's from California. This is home to her."

KITT wondered, "What would your sister do once she arrived?"

He lifted the newspaper before him, "If she saw the paper she would change her looks and hide." He pondered, "How close are we to the nearest Greyhound stop?"

"Half an hour in current traffic conditions," KITT informed.

"Maybe someone saw here." he figured. "The mob would send hit men after her. We have to find her first. Head for the Greyhound bus station."

KITT started to drive for the station on autopilot while Michael familiarized himself with the situation.

**Later that Day**

School was let out and Angie decided that would be a good time to make her escape. She found the police car was back at the school entrance and discovered the car was there every day from the chatter of other students. As she left the school surrounded by students she walked by the police cruiser and peeked inside at the old man in a blue uniform that was sleeping behind the wheel. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry at the sight. She kept on walking wondering where she would go for the night. She knew not to go to any homeless shelters for that would be a place the mob would look for her. The mob would be hunting her. The information she held would not only bring down the New York City mob but also many powerful men and some women as well. She found more than just finical crimes but crimes against humanity. She found human trafficking and more. It was more than she could stomach. She knew they would want her silenced by the ungodly level of crime she uncovered. The children on the face of the milk cartons came to mind. She never imagined the kidnapping ring and the true purpose of organ harvesting for the wealthy would stare at her in the face. But there was more. Murder, gun running, drugs, racketeering all going to highest echelons of government and corporations. She knew she had to be careful on who she could trust. Some police could be corrupt but she also knew from her brother that most where good. She needed to find the good men and women and she needed to do it while hiding. She needed allies and above all she needed the greatest American hero, wherever that might be.

**Evening**

Ralph Hinckley went to the library to see what he could find on the case that killed Bill's cousin in New York City. Much to his surprise he found his newest student sleeping on a chair in the corner. It was long past diner time. He couldn't imagine why is new student would be at the library so late. He nudged her.

"Andy," he kept his voice low.

Angie suddenly woke fearing she was found. Her eye sprang wide open as she expected to see the barrel of a gun in her face. Instead she found it was Mr. Hinckley's nose. "Mr. H!" she sighed relieved.

"What you doing here so late?" he asked her. "The library closes at eight." He knew she wasn't studying for he caught her sleeping.

"Just resting." she replied sitting up. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself.

He took a seat next to her. "Okay! Be honest with me…" he began.

Angie figured he must have figured her out. She gulped.

"How's your home life?" he asked expecting to find some dysfunction.

"Fine," she squeaked.

"Really!" he gave a cockeyed look. "You live with both parents?"

"No," she shook her head. She then figured he must have not seen through her disguise. She came up with a story, "My folks threw me out so I was gonna stay the night here."

Ralph shook his head peeved at the reasoning. He believed the tale for so many of his students had troubled homes. "I got a spare room and you can stay at my house tonight." he offered.

"Um…" she paused, "I really don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it." he assured her. He glanced around the lifeless area, "I guess I can come back tomorrow…" he tailed off in thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He explained, "I was doing some research for a friend." He heard Angie's stomach growl. "You eat anything?"

"Not since lunch." she admitted for her funds were limited.

"Come on," he offered. "I can get ya something to eat for the night."

"Thanks," she gave a soft smile.

**Meanwhile**

Michael had gone to the Greyhound station and asked around. He noticed the station had a closed circuit surveillance system and was able to view some of the camera footage. He spied her image on the tape as she stepped off the bus. He noticed her shoe was broken and she had blood on her blouse. He took a hard copy of the image and went to local businesses looking for anyone who recalled seeing her. He found the store clerk who recalled her and informed him that she had cut her hair and changed her clothing in the bathroom. He then surveyed the area and discovered a local high school was in walking distance and theorized she might have gone to the school to hide in the library since that was her favorite place to be.

Michael knew his younger sister well. He knew she was a bookworm at heart and would feel comfortable in a school or a library. He recalled how she always had her nose in a book as a child. He remembered her reading often to herself in the living room of their parent's home. She came to live with him when he was a rookie cop and just out of the military after their parents died. He remembered her in the local high school during that year. She graduated top of her class and with scholarships to an Ivory League school. Michael gave her his half of their inheritance so she could attend and knew she would go far when she moved across the country to New York City. He was informed she had come for her phony funeral service two years prior and that she was gracious to the police and for the flag she received from the empty coffin. She returned to New York not knowing her brother was alive or that he endured reconstructive surgery that drastically changed his face. He was in disguise too! Except for Michael had a benefactor who supported him in his new life and work while Angie was on her own with a mafia that stretched globally wanting her dead.

Michael drove KITT into the back of the mobile road trailer for the meeting with Devon Milles and for Bonnie to tend to KITT's needs. He emerged from the car after a long day of investigating.

Devon waited for him with further news. "Michael!" he called with a slight accent.

"Devon! Bonnie!" he greeted his friends.

Bonnie smiled, "Michael!" She then added, "KITT!" She went to the hood of the car as it popped open automatically to hook up the cables to the computer and start diagnostics.

Devon started, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Michael. Sources have indicated the mafia in New York has been in contact with the L.A. crime families. We believe assassins have been activated and are heading to L.A. in search for your sister. Did you narrow down the area she disembarked from the bus?"

"I did!" he nodded, "There is a high school nearby. I found some locals who saw her get off the bus. I also found two store clerks who remembered her changing her looks. She cut her hair and got new clothes."

Bonnie stated as she worked, "She can still be anywhere. She might not even be in L.A. anymore."

"She's here looking for help." Michael determined. "She would be looking for friends of mine, other cops…to help her."

Devon stated, "It's possible, Michael but I don't think she is looking for former friends of yours. I ran detailed checks on the F.B.I. agents who were killed. One of them has a cousin who lives here and is also F.B.I. It's possible the agent told her about his cousin and she came looking for him."

He had to agreed, "I suppose that is possible! What's his name?"

"Agent William Maxwell. He goes by 'Bill'." he informed. "His background is rather interesting. His partner was murdered last year and ever since he has been gaining assistance from a local high school teacher. Oddly, both have been near sighting of the man in the red suit that has been filling the tabloids."

Michael never paid much attention to the story and assumed the man in the red suit was just a made up piece to sell tabloids. He wondered, "Where does the teacher work?"

"In the Whitman High School near the Greyhound bus station," Devon smirked.

He figured, "It's possible she might have snuck into the school library to lay low for the day."

Devon smiled brightly, "I took the liberty of calling the school today and asked if there were any new students who enrolled today. There was one! A male student named Andy Fine." he handed him a piece of paper with the name. "The student was placed in special education. That teacher is named Mr. Ralph Hinckley…The same teacher who has been assisting the F.B.I. agent."

"Andy?" he asked taking the paper.

"I could not acquire a photo of the student." Devon admitted. "It is a lead. Perhaps, your sister decided to disguise herself as a male due to the extreme danger she is in. I have taken the unusual step of having you placed in the school as a substitute teacher. You will be starting tomorrow."

"I don't know how to teach." he balked. "What will be teaching?" he feared it would be a difficult subject."

"Athletics!" He assured Michael was to be a gym teacher.

"I guess I can handle that," he sighed feeling ruffled by having to teach teenagers.

Devon assured, "KITT can help you. All you have to do Michael is verify that the new student is your sister. You should be able to recognize her better than anyone else. If my suspicious are correct then I suggest you stay in the position and keep her hidden in the school. I figure if she did take on the identity of a teenage boy that would a brilliant disguise for the crime families are looking for a woman in her early thirties. Keeping her identity secret is the key to her survival and to gather the evidence she is hiding." He paused for a moment and then slowly spoke, "Michael! The evidence she has and her eyewitness testimony will be needed to take down these crime families. A source in the C.I.A. informed me that she can expose mafia assets in government positions. He said it goes much deeper than what the papers are reporting. You cannot even trust the papers for they are also part of that crime syndicate. My contact wants to meet with you and assist your sister. He has access to special programs as well. We will meet tomorrow at 9 a.m. in a privately owned airfield in L.A."

"Which airfield?" Michael asked.

"Santini Air." he told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Ralph looked on at Angie as she sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. She wore the same clothes she had on the day before and Ralph debated what to do next after letting his student spend the night in the guest room. He noticed the backpack that Angie always kept near. It was never out of her sight. He took a sip of coffee as he debated what to say.

"You want to give your folks a call and let them know you are okay, Andy?" he asked.

Angie replied without much thought, "They're gone."

"They're gone?" he pushed for more information. "They left?"

"Kind of," she sighed. She finished eating happy to have a full stomach and a warm bed the previous night. She had no idea where she would stay the coming night or what she would eat. She knew she could not access her bank account for it would give away her location.

Ralph figured his student must be a runaway. He was close but he had no idea how dire the situation was for Angie who had successfully passed herself off as a teenage boy. He noticed his student occasional had a feminine stance and didn't seem very masculine and thus concluded that his teenage student, Andy was possibly gay and that could be the reason for running away. He grabbed his cup of coffee and came to the table and sat down. He let out a deep breath and stated, "You can tell me. I'm your friend!"

Angie glanced up at him fearing he saw right through her disguise. Her heart beat faster as she feared she placed him in danger as well. "I…um…" she gulped.

"It's okay if you don't like girls." he soothed. "Why did you run away from home?"

She became confused, "What?"

Ralph declared, "You ran away from home and you are obviously gay. It's alright to be gay, Andy. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Did you folks kick you out?" he wondered.

"My folks are dead." she corrected him.

He sat back trying to figure the situation out. "You have no folks?" he asked.

"They died." she nodded. She squinted, "You think I'm gay?" She felt rather upset for though she was a straight female she found the accusation rather ridiculous.

Ralph apologized, "I'm sorry if I misjudged you! I thought that you ran away from home and because you tend to be kind of girly when you walk and talk I thought you were gay."

She sighed, "It's okay! I'm sorry I overreacted." She understood Ralph was simply a concerned teacher who thought his new student was a homeless gay teen. She really could not be upset with him for it showed his level of compassion. "My folks are dead and I don't have any place to live." she admitted.

"You can stay here for now." he told her wondering if he should notify child protective services.

"I won't be here long." she smiled. "I just need to find a friend."

"Who?" he wondered.

She shook her head, "No one you know."

"Maybe I can help you find your friend," he offered.

Suddenly the back door leading to the kitchen opened and in walked Bill Maxwell.

Bill called out, "Ralphie!" He then came to a stop as he found Ralph sitting the table with a teenager. He went tightlipped for he wanted Ralph's help in finding the men who killed his cousin in New York.

"I'm busy with a student, Bill." he told him annoyed. He wanted to help Bill but also help his homeless student.

"Never mind me!" he huffed annoyed. Bill wished he had a cigarette but gave up smoking. The stress was building so he reached into the cupboard and retrieved a box of dog biscuits that he kept at Ralph's house in case he had a craving. He began to nimble as he looked on. He squinted at the face of the young student for that face looked rather familiar. "Where are you from?" he asked her.

Angie squinted back as he ate the dog biscuit. She nearly had a flashback as Bill's cousin Jim would also nimble on dog biscuits. She found the habit oddly familiar.

Ralph spoke up, "Bill! This is Andy! He's one of my students. He doesn't have a place to live."

"Have I seen you before?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"No," she shook her head. "Did you used to smoke by any chance?"

He nodded, "I quit! Why?"

"I knew someone who would do the same thing." she chuckled. "Whenever he wanted a smoke he would eat a dog biscuit."

Bill confessed, "My cousin taught me that trick. The meaty flavor helps stop the carvings."

Angie recalled Jim Maxwell making the same statement. She slowly nodded, "That's what Jim used to say." Her face went long as she recalled him. She adored the man. He was funny and thoughtful. He always had her back right up to the moment he took his last gasp of breath.

Bill paused as he looked at Angie's face. He declared, "My cousin's name was Jim. Where have I seen you?" he asked aloud.

Angie asked, "Jim Maxwell?"

He nodded as he suddenly realized why she looked so familiar. His mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it! Angela Long was sitting right in front of him.

Ralph did a double take. He looked to Bill and asked, "Your cousin was Jim Maxwell!" He looked to Angie still not able to put the puzzle together. "How did you know his cousin, Andy?"

Before she could answer Bill came to the table with yesterday's newspaper and placed it before them with Angie's picture. Bill smirked, "That's a hell of a disguise kid."

"You're Bill Maxwell and you work for the F.B.I." she smiled relieved she found him.

Ralph gasped, "Wait! What?" He looked at Angie and then at the paper. Then he held the paper up to Angie's face and compared the image to the face before him. His mouth dropped, "You look…"

Bill told him, "She the star witness, Ralphie. My god! How did you find her?"

Ralph sat befuddled for he didn't realize he found her until that moment.

She smiled, "I had no idea you and Mr. Hinckley are friends." She admitted, "Jim told me to find you if something happened to him. He told me you worked in L.A. I'm from L.A. My late brother used to be a police officer." she mentioned offhand. "I was hoping to somehow find you…"

Bill took a seat at the table and asked her, "How did you come up with that disguise, kid?"

"I just cut my hair and threw on some second hand clothing I got at the…"

Bill interrupted, "The thrift shop! I knew you arrived yesterday. I went to the bus terminal and had the security guard bring up the tape. You're in real danger, kid. He told me a few men had come in asking to see the tape. I think the mob traced ya out here."

Her shoulder's slunk, "They will be watching the terminal looking for me if I try to leave."

"You need to stay put." he figured. "I can get a message of the New York field office that I have you under my protection. But I don't have a safe house to put ya in." He then looked at Ralph, "But you are safe with Ralph!" He smiled knowing Ralph had a super-suit that could be deployed to protect her if needed.

Ralph admitted, "You had me fooled, Miss Long." He put the pieces of the puzzle together quickly as he figured she must have gone to school to hide.

"Angie," she corrected.

"You can stay here." he offered. "But what about during the day when I'm in school?" he looked to Bill for a suggestion for surely she would not go back to the school.

"Just take her with ya!" he told him. "She had you fooled. I bet she can keep passing herself off as a teenage boy and stay low in the school until we need to get her to New York for trial. It will only be a few months, Ralph."

"Few months!" he gasped.

"You know how the system works." he reminded him. He turned to Angie, "So what's your cover in the school?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a teenage boy and I was placed in the special kid's class." she winced. "I blew off the placement exam because I thought I would be there only the one day."

Bill insisted, "This disguise you got is perfect! No hit man will find ya. But you need to keep the cover! You need to go the school and pass yourself off as a student."

She gulped, "I'm supposed to have gym class today."

He shrugged, "Blow it off. It doesn't matter if you fail a class. You are hiding out. You're not gonna graduate."

"I suppose," she agreed.

"Ralph will help cover for ya." he assured her. He looked to his friend, "No one can know the truth. Everyone in that school has to think Angie is a student." He then looked to Angie, "What name did you register under? Ralph said your name was Andy!"

"Andy Fine," she smirked amused. "Jim liked to watch the _3 Stooges_."

Ralph wondered, "How did you come up with Andrew?"

She shook her head, "I nearly said my name and caught it. I went from Angie to Andy."

Bill soothed, "Good thinking kid. Don't worry! You're safe with me and Ralph."

Ralph assured her, "We won't let them get you."

She gave a sigh of relief, "I appreciate this."

**School**

Ralph parked his car in the teacher's parking lot of the high school. He glanced over at Angie who sitting in the passenger's seat. He had offered her some of his old and outdated clothing prior. Angie wasn't happy about wearing clothes from the opposite gender and from the last decade but did manage to snag a cool looking tie-dye t-shirt with a peace sign. For a moment she felt like a hippie. She was the same age as Ralph and could relate to what the social standards were like in the decade prior. She grinned, "Least I got the cool t-shirt for the day."

"I made that myself!" he nearly laughed. His mind went back to his days in college and the movement that seemed to grow like wildfire.

She remarked, "I never would have pegged you for a hippie, Mr. H."

"When we're not in school you can call me by my first name. And for your information…I was never a hippie and I didn't do any drugs. I was just surrounded by hippies at the time. So, I just sort of blended in." he recalled.

"Hid out with the hippies!" she teased him.

"Just hung out with them." he corrected. He noticed a new car roll past in the rear view mirror. He looked over and spied a black Trans Am park nearby. "Must be a new teacher." he figured.

The door opened and Michael Knight climbed out of the car. Neither recognized him.

Angie stated, "He will be popular with the kids. Nice car and good looking!"

Ralph winced at the thought for he was the most popular teacher with his students. He glanced at his white station wagon and then at KITT. The car was awesome! I eclipsed his vehicle in style and speed. Ralph muttered, "I'm a cool teacher too."

Angie grinned at him, "You are the coolest teacher by far." She placed her ball cap on her head and motioned, "Let's go meet the new guy." She opened her door and climbed out.

Ralph followed suit. He continued to look at the car for it just stuck out for him. He noticed the red light strobe in the nose of the car. He found that feature odd. He also saw the driver bring his wrist watch far too close to his face to be just looking at the time. It was if he was talking into it. He became more curious about the new guy as he observed.

Michael Knight strolled into the main office to sign in for his new assignment. Behind him Ralph walked in to get his internal mail as Angie went to her locker near the classroom. He had not seen Angie yet but knew she was in the school someplace. He flashed a bright smile to the clerk. "I'm Michael Knight. I'm here to substitute."

She took one look at the handsome man and her heart skipped a beat for just a second. She nearly swooned over him. "Yes Mr. Knight." she smiled brightly.

Ralph had known the office clerk for years. Mrs. Kimble never smiled at anyone much less swooned. He rolled his eyes as he went to his mail box. He glanced over as Michael nearly flirted with the clerk.

Mrs. Kimble stated, "You will be filling in for Mr. Wright. He's the boy's gym teacher."

He took the packet of papers she placed before him to fill out, "Sounds like a challenge." He rolled up the packet in his hands. "So, how long have you worked here?"

"Ten years!" she proclaimed.

"That's a long time. I'm sure the staff and students must adore your dedication." he was softening her so he could get more information on Angie.

Ralph rolled his eyes again annoyed. He assumed he was trying to flirt with her for pleasure. He grew more annoyed at the thought.

Mrs. Kimble turned to putty in his hands. She blushed, "Why yes!"

"So you would know…" he started.

Ralph briskly walked by and huffed, "She's married! You're barking up the wrong tree." He left the office rather peeved at the new, cool teacher who was already flirting with the staff.

She rolled her head back and sigh, "Oh' Mr. Hinckley." She then told Michael, "He recently got divorced. I have duties to tend to Mr. Knight. Bring me the packet once you fill it out if you want to get paid."

He smiled awkwardly, "Pay would be good." He didn't get to question about new students and that was a setback.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angie slid into her seat in the class upon strolling into the room. She beat Ralph to the classroom by mere minutes and greeted her new friend, "Morning Rhonda."

"Good morning Andy!" she chirped. She liked her new friend and best of all the mysterious new student seemed to make her boyfriend a bit jealous and that made him pay more attention to her. She then spied her boyfriend, Tony waltz into the class next and smiled brightly.

Tony entered the room and looked about. He spotted Angie sitting next to Rhonda and he didn't like it. He knew to be nice but he wasn't all that pleasant. "You're back, Pipsqueak." He took his seat on the other side of Rhonda.

Angie muttered annoyed, "Pipsqueak."

Ralph walked into class next still annoyed at the new gym teacher. He placed his briefcase down on his desk as he greeted the class, "Morning class." He glanced over the faces, ensuring Angie made it to the class where she would be safe. In his hand he held a flyer that he pulled from his mailbox.

"Morning, Mr. H." Tony replied to his favorite teacher. The other students echoed the greeting.

"Tony," he gave him a nod. He then held up the flyer, "Class! There is a contest for the senior math. All senior math classes participate in the Stock Market Game but for us it's optional. I thought we would take a vote to see if we want to participate or not."

"Not!" declared Tony.

Ralph gave him an annoyed look.

Angie asked, "What is the game?"

He smiled, "I'm glad you asked, Ang…dy." he caught himself. "It's a six week game where each class chooses a company. The company that performs the best at the end of six weeks wins."

Tony wondered, "And what does the class get?"

"Pizza party!" he cheered. He hoped the class would participate for it would be a good experience.

Angie miffed, "Just six weeks! You would have to buy a dip in a pump and dump."

"Wait!" Tony held up a hand. "You know something about stocks?"

"A little," she replied wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

Rhonda asked, "What's a pump and dump?" She looked to Ralph for answers.

Ralph admitted, "I'm not an expert but it sounds like…" he reached for the words unsure himself.

Angie interrupted, "It's a scam! You direct traders to this one stock and get a buy going. Once it starts more buys pile on, essentially getting more people buying as the stock is rising. Then at the top you trigger a sell off by selling off all your shares which is usually a large amount. That triggers the stock to fall leaving those who got in at the top holding the bag. Hence, pump and dump."

Tony figured, "So all we need to do is find a pump and dump and we win a pizza."

Angie paused in thought and slowly nodded, "Basically."

Tony grinned, "Great! Which pump and dump should we pick?"

"You need to buy the trough." she told him.

"What do I need a trough for?" he asked for to him a trough was a water bin.

"That's the dip!" she explained. "You buy when it's rock bottom."

"Which stock?" he asked her not really caring.

"I would have to look at portfolios to figure that out." she determined.

Ralph added, "The school library has the daily newspaper."

"I need the Wall Street Journal and some charts." she told him. "I think we can find that at the public library."

Tony raised his hands high and yelled, "Field trip!" He understood the new student knew more about Wall Street than most teachers and there was a good chance they could win the pizza party. The added field trip would be a bonus.

**Later that day**, Michael Knight grew frustrated that his suspected new student, Andy Fine did not come to gym class. He found the student was in Mr. Hinckley's class and decided to pay a visit. As he approached the classroom door the students were dismissed for the day. He stood and watched as the row of face proceeded by him. He knew Angie could not alter her face and watched for her familiar features. He spotted her go by him with another girl. He started to walk behind her.

Angie walked with Rhonda out of the classroom and towards her locker. Rhonda mentioned, "Thanks for the math tip. I was never all that good at math."

"Welcome," she shrugged it off as Rhonda went to her locker to gather her things before going home.

Michael walked right behind Angie. He called out, "Angie!"

Angie came to a halt. The voice! She wondered if perhaps she was hearing things. It sounded just like her deceased brother. She heard the voice again.

"Andy Fine!" Michael called knowing he got her attention.

She then shook the thought from her mind. It could not have been her brother. She turned figuring she was hearing incorrectly. Her eyes landed on the man she saw emerge from the Trans Am earlier that day.

Michael spoke again as he halted before her. "Andy!" he smiled knowing it was a cover.

He sounded just like her dead brother, Michael Long. He was the same height as her dead brother. His body moved like her dead brother but didn't look like him. It was as if she found a ghost from the past. She gathered her wits, "Um…Yes."

"I'm Mr. Knight," he beamed, "Your gym teacher. I didn't see you at class today."

She was too stunned by the manners and voice to come up with an excuse. "Um…" she stood wondering why he sounded like her deceased brother.

Ralph emerged from class and spotted the new gym teacher speaking with Angie. He figured he better come to her aid. He called out, "Can I help you. Mr. Knight?"

"Andy blew off gym class." he informed. He didn't care that Angie didn't come to class, he just needed to verify that she was alive and well with his own bright blue eyes.

It was eyes that drew Angie in. Those were the eyes of her deceased brother. He had the clearest blue eyes much like their grandmother. But the face was not his. The eyes haunted her from that moment.

Ralph noticed she seemed upset and even confused. He came up with a cover, "Andy has some medical conditions that prevent him from participating in gym."

"I see," he gave a nod. "Just have him show up and bring an excuse. He can watch." He warned her, "I still need to see you."

"Right," she slowly nodded still wondering why he sounded like her brother.

Michael quickly figured she had recognized his voice and manners. He had broken a rule by contacting a relative. He was never supposed to let any family members or close friends see or hear him. But she was in danger and he could not turn his back on her. He wanted to tell her that he was alive but could not and must keep the secret. He figured he better give her some room. "I'll see you at gym class. If you need anything just let me know." He then walked by her hoping he didn't expose himself.

Ralph noticed Angie go pale. He asked, "You okay?"

"That man sounded just like my dead brother. I swore he called me by my real name." she whispered. She then added, "He even has the same eyes. He doesn't look like him. It was just weird."

"I sure it just a coincidence." Ralph soothed seeing how shaken she was.

"It has to be." she agreed. "My brother was shot in and killed on duty. He was shot in the head." She then turned to her locker with Ralph still beside her. She shook, "Too bad that metal plate didn't help him."

Ralph asked, "Metal plate?"

"He was a Nam and was hurt. He had metal plate in his head." she recalled. "He was shot in the head while on duty."

Ralph stood in deep thought. Michael Knight was becoming more mysterious by the minute. He was a new teacher with a fancy car that had an odd red strobe in the nose. Angie stated he sounded just like her dead brother. He tucked away the information to give to Bill hoping he could get some answers on Michael Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael Knight climbed into the black Trans Am and slid down behind the wheel after the students left the school. He noticed Angie left with Ralph and was curious about the teacher. He spoke, "KITT…I need everything you can find on Ralph Hinckley."

KITT replied, "Searching."

Michael put the car in gear and began to drive.

KITT continued, "Ralph Hinckley, 1203 Sunset Drive. High school special education teacher. I found many news reports that indicate Mr. Hinckley was a witness to criminal cases that coincided with sightings of the man in the red suit."

"Really!" he smirked finding the association rather interesting. He then turned in the direction opposite of which they came.

KITT then asked, "Where are we going?"

"Santini Air to meet with Devon's contact." he informed.

**Meanwhile**

In a privately owned airfield on the outskirts of town gathered a handful of men and women. The owner of the establishment, Dominic Santini wasn't very happy about having his place of business turned into a top secret meeting facility. The chubby old man stood off to the side in the hangar sporting a bright blue jacket and red ball cap over his gray hair. His rounded face grimaced as the limousine pulled up to the hangar.

Standing near the owner was his godson, Stringfellow Hawke. He was good looking fellow with light brown hair and hazel eyes with a square jaw sporting tan trousers and a brown and white flannel shirt with aviator sunglasses tucked in the front of the button of the shirt.

The door of the limo opened and out stepped a man wearing a white suit. He wore glasses with one lens darkened. Behind him emerged a tall woman with light cocoa colored skin and curly hair. She too wore all white. The pair made their way into the dirty hangar.

"String," the man greeted his friend. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third also known as "Archangel" had arrived.

"Michael," he greeted him. "What's all this about?"

Archangel asked, "Have you read the newspaper lately?"

"Nope," he admitted.

His assistant Marella stepped forward, "We need to find a missing witness in a criminal case against the New York crime syndicate. We believe she is hiding in L.A."

String asked, "What do you need Airwolf for?" The case didn't sound much like anything he would be involved in.

Archangel stated, "To ensure she arrives in NY for trial safely."

Dom scoffed, "You can put her on a commercial flight if you find her."

Archangel disagreed, "You do not understand the level of corruption we are dealing with? The syndicate wants her dead and would be willing to bring down the plane full of innocent passengers to kill one person. This syndicate has its own private army and resources that rival any governments'. They can and have brought down commercial airliners. We need Airwolf to ensure that once we find her we can get her to trial safely."

String asked, "Do you know where she is?"

"Not yet!" he confessed. "But we do have other contacts…" As the words passed his lips a black Trans Am pulled up to the hangar and parked by the limo.

String and Dom both noticed the strobing red light in the nose of the car. It stuck out as odd for them as well.

Archangel smiled pleased that KITT and Michael had arrived. He glanced at String, "You might want to ask for a tour of the car sometime."

"It's just a Trans Am," he rebutted.

"And Airwolf is just a helicopter?" he asked curling the side of the mouth.

Michael made his way into the hangar. He soon came to the small group, "Howdy!" he greeted. "I'm Michael Knight. I'm supposed to meet a man named Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third."

"That would be me." Archangel shuffled slightly. He then asked, "And how is KITT?" He turned towards the car.

"KITT's fine." Michael assured him somewhat surprised he knew so much. "Devon said I could trust you and you had a way to get Angie safely to court once the trial starts."

String spoke up, "First we have to find her."

Michael smiled, "I already did."

"Where?" he asked surprised.

"In a high school." he informed. "She's posing as a student. You are?"

"Stringfellow Hawke." he sounded.

Archangel added, "String and Dom will be flying Miss Long to New York for the trial." He shuffled with his cane in hand, "How were able to find her so fast?"

"I recognized her." he told him. "She's with a teacher there. I'm not sure what he knows yet. Devon got me access to the school. I'm the substitute gym teacher. I will stay in the school as long as she stays there."

String stated, "You got anyone else in that school? From what I heard she's a priority target."

"Just me and KITT." he informed.

Archangel kept a straight face as he suggested, "I can get you into the school as a teacher, String."

He barked, "Teaching what?"

"Math!" he smiled knowing String did not want to go undercover in the high school.

He rolled his eyes along with his head in agony.

Dom chuckled, "Come on String. You would make a great math teacher."

He gave a funny look, "Me pulling into a high school parking lot driving a _Santini Air _jeep. No one will ever notice that!" The airfield's loudly painted jeep would certainly be an eye catcher.

Archangel suggested, "You can always ride in with Mr. Knight and KITT."

"KITT?" String asked befuddled. "Who is KITT?"

A voice came from the car. "I am the Knight Industry Two Thousand."

Michael stated, "That's KITT. Now, what is Airwolf?" He looked to String for an answer.

Suddenly KITT replied, "Airwolf is a highly modified secret weapons platform helicopter. It's the only hybrid jet helicopter of its kind capable of reaching Mach one. It's highly classified, Michael. The whereabouts the Airwolf are unknown at the time."

Michael looked at his audience, "A top secret chopper!"

Archangel assured, "Airwolf can safely deliver Angelia Long to the court for her testimony. I would not trust this witness in the care of anyone else." He wondered, "I'm curious how you were able to find her so fast. She would be in disguise if she is hiding."

"She's passing herself off as a teenage boy!" he nodded.

String wondered, "Then how were you able to recognize her?"

"She's my sister." he admitted. "Thing is…she thinks I'm dead."

"Didn't she see you?" String wondered.

"She did!" he nodded. "Two years ago I was shot in the head while working undercover for the L.A.P.D. I metal plate I got in Nam saved my life but my face was messed up. So, Knight Industries gave me a new face and a new identity. I'm legally dead. I'm not supposed to make contact with any relatives but Angie is the only relative I have left. I recognized her but she didn't recognize me. When I was asking around the bus terminal I found that another man have been asking about her too. I think she has a hit man on her tail." He looked to String, "I could use someone else in the school watching out for her."

"Alright," String agreed. He then looked at the car, "Can I see your car?" he asked curious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bill Maxwell walked into Ralph's kitchen as the aroma filled his nostrils. His eyes settled on Ralph and Angie making dinner before him. Ralph was chopping vegetables for a salad while Angie was cooking at the stove top. He had to ask, "What's for dinner, kids?"

Angie glanced back over her shoulder, "Fish!"

Ralph glanced up and added, "And a fresh salad." He then asked, "What did you find out on Mr. Knight?"

Bill came to the stove and looked over Angie's shoulder. There in a frying pan were fillets of white fish simmering in white wine and butter. Oh, it smelled ever so good. He then watched as she removed it from the heat and squirted a half a lemon over the fish. He grinned, "I should take you fishing with me."

She smiled amused, "Jim said the same thing."

"Jim was a heck of a fisherman." he informed. He looked to Ralph, "Up until 2 years ago there was no trace of Michael Knight anywhere. He kind of just popped up out of nowhere."

Ralph finished tossing the salad and rebutted, "There has to be something on him."

Bill grabbed a load of bread to go with the meal. He assured, "There is nothing on the guy. That's usually a sign that he's using an assumed name."

"Assumed name?" Ralph asked bewildered.

"He works for Knight Industries. His information is sealed. I can't get access to it. That means he's using a name that's not his real name. Good chance we are looking at someone in the witness relocation protection program." he figured. He sat down at the table and added, "He's not a teacher, Ralph. There is nothing for his education. If he went to college and got a degree it's not listed."

Ralph looked to Angie, "Tell him what you told me earlier."

Angie had plated the fish for each. She placed a plate before Bill on the table and stated, "I swear he called me 'Angie' and he sounded just like my brother."

"Maybe you were hearing things?" Bill suggested. "Angie and Andy sound a lot alike."

She shook her head, "His eyes! My brother had the same eyes. It was weird. He sounded like my brother, held himself like my brother but didn't look like him."

"What was your brother's name again?" Ralph asked her.

"Michael Author Long." she reminded him. "He was a cop here in L.A. He died two years ago. One of his friends told me he was shot in the head. The Chief didn't want me to know how he died."

Ralph added, "Tell Bill about the metal plate." He had taken a seat and began to eat.

"Metal plate?" Bill asked as he enjoyed the fish before him. It was heavenly prepared just to his taste.

"My brother was wounded in Nam and had a metal plate in his head." she informed sitting down herself. "It came down into part of his forehead. I tried to find out where in the head he was shot but no one would tell me anything." she explained.

Bill figured, "If he was shot in the metal plate that would ruin his face…" the words slowly came past his lips as he looked at Ralph. A lightbulb suddenly went off in Bill's mind. Could Michael Knight be Angie's dead brother?

Ralph wondered, "Can they do that kind of reconstructive surgery? Angie said he didn't look like her brother and there are no signs of any surgery that I can see."

Bill slowly nodded, "They can do some really good work for the right money. Knight Industries has loads of money. They have connections to CIA."

Ralph paused, "Could Michael Knight be CIA?"

"If he works for something called FLAG then he's working for the CIA." Bill insisted. He went on, "You see the CIA and FBI don't really get along. They are always stepping on our toes and we step on theirs. The CIA can have cover agencies. The FBI doesn't." He looked to Angie, "I will try to get a full report on your brother's injuries. If he's dead I can get that information. If he's alive it will remain sealed. That's how you can tell if the death was faked." He smacked his lips and licked his finger tip of sauce. He smacked his lips, "Where did you learn to cook fish like this, Angie?"

"College," she replied. "I worked part time in a restaurant and the chef taught me how." She then glanced at Ralph, "You need to learn to hold a knife before you cut yourself."

"I can hold a knife." he countered.

She shook her head in disagreement. She paused and asked, "How am I gonna get back to New York to testify if I even live that long? I can't take a commercial plane. They will shoot down the plane and kill everyone onboard just to get to me."

Bill assured, "We will get you there." He glanced at Ralph knowing they had a secret super suit.

Ralph agreed, "We will find a way to get you there safe and sound. Now, do you think you can pick a company that will help the class win that contest?"

She nodded, "Sure!"

Bill asked, "What contest?"

He explained, "The school has a contest for senior classes. Each class picked a company on the stock market. If the class picks a company that does better than the rest of the classes we win a pizza party."

"And?" he asked a bit confused as to why the contest was such a big deal that he asked Angie for help.

"My class never wins. They are usually excluded and this year I thought they could actually win the pizza party. It would be big deal for them." he replied.

Bill asked, "Wouldn't having Angie pick the company be cheating?"

Ralph conceded, "It would be giving them some extra help." His shoulder's slunk, "Maybe we shouldn't participate."

"I think we should!" she disagreed. "I will have the class pick. I will just guild them and they can pick and participate and if we win they will have earned it. There is no reason to not allow them to participate. These kids are not dumb. They just don't want to be in school or put in any effort. If they actually win maybe they will want to be actually put an effort into school."

Ralph's mood lifted he thought the class was capable but he didn't think he could really help them since the stock market was not his area of expertise. He agreed, "I think they can do it with a little help."

Bill shrugged, "Just remember to not blow your cover, Angie."

She looked to him, "Can you fake an excuse for me to get out of gym class, Bill?"

He glanced to Ralph, "Um…"

He agreed, "She can't be going into the boy's locker room."

Bill wondered, "How does she go to the bathroom then?"

Angie explained, "I was able to find a stall with a door but I was almost caught yesterday. There is a special bathroom for the handicapped kids. Maybe I can get an excuse to use that one?" she suggested.

Ralph figured, "You can write the excuses, Bill. Just make is sound professional…Like a doctor wrote it."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll do my best." He grinned amused, "Dr. Bill is in the house."

**Next Day**

Michael Knight sat in the car before the school. All he had to do was keep Angie safe until it was time for her to testify and then have his new friends with the helicopter, Airwolf escort her to New York. It was an easy plan but time consuming. He wondered where Angie stayed at night as KITT informed him that she walked out of the school with the other kids at dismissal. It didn't take long for him to figure out where she stayed at night as he spied her sitting in the passenger's side of Ralph's car as the teacher parked his sedan near the high-tech Trans-Am.

KITT mentioned, "It appeared Angie is staying with Mr. Hinckley on a regular bases."

"I wonder if he knows she's not a boy?" he questioned.

"I can boost the signal to listen in on the conversation in the car." KITT offered.

"Do that." he agreed.

Over the speaker of the car Michael could hear his sister and the teacher talking.

Angie asked, "Have you ever looked at the label on the chicken boxes the cafeteria gets?"

"Nope!" he shook his head.

"It's labeled 'Below Grade D But Edible'." she winced. "It's so greasy…" she soured.

Ralph admitted, "I could have lived happily not knowing that." He asked, "You got those notes that Bill wrote?"

"Right here!" she cheered holding the up in her hand.

"Just hope this works." he sighed unsure if the fake doctor's notes would work.

"I think it will." she assured him. "Bill kind of does write like a doctor." She looked past him, "Oh! There's Mr. Knight's car. Have you ever seen a car with a strobe like that before?"

Ralph looked over at the car, "Nope! Nice car though…" he concluded as he glanced at his tan, four door sedan. He drove a practical car but he knew the car Michael drove was cooler in the eyes of the students. Over all Michael Knight was a much cooler teacher. He wore a leather jacket, had a nice sports car and the most perfect teeth Ralph had ever saw. He watched as Michael emerged from KITT. He graciously walked by them giving a wave a smile. Ralph looked on as the students all greeted Michael as if he was a rock star. His eyes narrowed as jealously crept into his heart. Even if Michal wasn't an actual teacher he was the coolest teacher in the school and garnered attention and respect from the student body.

Angie stated, "He acts just like my brother!"

Ralph was drawn back to his tasks, "We will figure out what really happened to your brother, Angie. I'll see you in class in a bit." He opened the door and grabbed his briefcase from the rear of the car. As he walked by KITT he tried to get a good look inside the car. He noticed the tint on the windows seem to darken as he tried to look inside. He found it odd. He thought to himself about how to get a better look at the car for something was certainly different about the Trans Am.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angie walked into class a few minutes before Ralph. Still passing herself off as a boy, she slunk down into the chair beside Rhonda. Tony was sitting beside her and assumed the new kid was trying to move in on his girl. He muttered, "Cruising for a bruising."

Rhonda heard the remark and turned towards him. She gave him a look, "Just stop it."

"The twerp is sitting too close." he rebutted.

"He is not," she disagreed. She was irritated by his attitude.

Angie didn't pay much attention to what was being said as she was thinking more about the contest than anything else. She figured the contest could keep her mind off her dire situation and thus welcomed the challenge.

The only black student in the class asked Angie, "You got our company picked out for the contest, Andy?"

"I have a few Cyler." she smiled at him pleased that he was also interested in the contest.

The skinny Mexican boy grinned, "Pizza Party!"

Tony shook his head, "We're a bunch of losers. We're not gonna win anything."

Angie disagreed, "I have 3 very good companies in mind. Even if another class chooses one of them we still have a good shot at it."

He balked, "We would need one of them fancy stock market guys to win. Ya know…the ones who wear those funny jackets."

"Those are traders." she smirked back. "You don't need a trader to win a contest. All we needs is a little research. And I have already done that."

Rhonda asked her, "What are our companies, Andy?"

"I have three: Xerox, Kodak and I.B.M. All are doing really well." she announced.

Cyler whined, "All the other classes will pick those."

"I have a backup list." she announced. "Macintosh…"

Rhonda sighed, "I saw the list of taken companies. Those are all on it." She figured Tony was right and they would likely lose.

Angie recalled the car and suggested, "How about Knight Industries?"

The small class traded glances for none heard of the company.

Tony asked, "What do they do?"

"From what I've read they are really into computers and are a defense contractor. They make things for the military." she informed. "They are like Ratheon. Real high tech stuff for the government."

Cyler shrugged, "Sounds good to me." He figured they didn't have a chance at winning but the company at least sounded pretty cool.

Ralph Hinckley walked into the class next. He greeted them as he placed his briefcase down on his desk, "Morning class."

Tony cheered, "We have a company picked out, Mr. H."

He smiled pleased. "Great." He knew of Angie's short list of three names and wondered which giant company they picked. "What is it?"

"Knight Industries." Tony replied.

Ralph's smile melted for he knew the new teacher must be connected. "You have another choice? Maybe Kodak?"

Tony stated, "We want to pick a company no other class has picked. Kodak is already taken."

"I'm sure there is other companies." he looked to Angie.

She replied, "They are in a really good position. Knight Industries is in a dip right now. I'm sure they hit the floor and the curve will go back up."

"You sure?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, "I'm sure."

"Knight Industries it is then." he reluctantly agreed.

**Gym Class**

After lunch, gym class soon rolled around for Angie. She found Michael Knight standing in the gym with a clipboard before the row of boys that wore tee-shirt and shorts with sneakers. He figured Angie would come up with an excuse to get out of gym class. He smiled, "Andy!" He called her by the assumed name to keep her cover.

She held out the fake doctor's note that Bill wrote as she approached, "I have to be excused from gym."

"Oh," he replied amused. He figured she would forge the note herself. He was most surprised to find a note in someone else's handwriting and signed Dr. Bill Maxwell. Bill gave her an excuse of a bad knee to keep her out of gym. "Bad knee?" he asked sounding unbelieving.

"I'm double jointed," she excused hoping he would not question the note. "I'll just head off to study hall then…" she started to leave.

"Hold it!" he replied. "You can still attend class. Have a seat in the bench." He simply wanted to keep an eye on her and thus requested she simply sit.

She gave a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She then took a seat on the bench against the wall. She looked at Michael and began to study his moves, his body language trying to determine if he was indeed her brother.

**Dismissal Time**

Soon it was afternoon and the bell rang for dismal of the students. Ralph had to stay late for a staff meeting. He told Angie that he would meet her at the library not far from the school and to just wait there. Angie made her way down the front steps of the school. She saw Michael's car parked by Ralph's car in the lot. She cocked her head and looked on at the Trans Am with the strange red strobe in the nose. She shook herself out of her wonder and figured it must be an aftermarket feature that Michael had installed to make the car stand out. She walked by KITT and glanced through the driver's side window as she passed. She spied the futuristic dashboard and the yolk for a steering wheel. It was odd to say the least and she soon figured the car must be something that Knight Industries built. She started down the sidewalk towards the library a few blocks away. As she walked she glanced around her. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted the car leave the parking lot as KITT was ordered to follow her by Michael. She knew there was no one in the car and thus the car must be driving itself. She gulped hard. She felt like she just stepped into a horror movie. She continued to walk. She looked behind her and there was KITT slowly creeping down the road. She winced, "That's not good." She started a fast walk. She looked back and KITT was still following her.

She got to the first intersection and had to wait for the crosswalk to turn green. She looked back at the car that came to a stop in the road behind her. She became so concerned with the car that she didn't see the casually dressed man who sat on a bench across the street holding a newspaper and looking at her over the top of the page. The hit man recognized her and had acquired his target. He pulled the pistol from his jacket pocket and fired through the newspaper. He barely missed his target as the bullet shattered the window behind Angie.

Angie heard the shoot and looked across the street. There she spotted the hit man who killed Jim Maxwell. She immediately took off running down the sidewalk as more shots were fired at her causing a panic in the area and student running for cover as they heard gunshots ring out.

KITT identified the hit man and attempted to take aversive maneuvers. He accelerated ahead to get next to Angie who was exposed. Angie was forced to stop running as she soon came to another intersection with lots of traffic. KITT swung open the door on the passenger's side. "Get in Angie!" KITT instructed over the speakers.

With little choice she dove into the passenger's seat as bullets ricocheted around her. She got a good look at the inside of the car as the door closed and she could hear the bullets bouncing off the shielded vehicle. She figured the car must be remote control of some sort.

"What is all this?" she asked aloud as KITT maneuvered around the chaos. He was too busy to notify Michael of the events.

KITT replied, "I am the Knight Industry Two Thousand or KITT. I am here to protect you, Angie. Do not be afraid."

"Knight Industry!" she looked out the window for the hit man. She then spotted him in a black sedan in pursuit of his kill. She gasped, "That's guy who killed the FBI agents who were protecting me."

KITT announced, "I have run a profile on him. His name is Moses 'The Duce' Como. He's a well-known mafia hit man from New York City and the Eastern Region."

Angie asked, "How were you able to find that out so fast and who driving this car?"

"I am very advanced." he explained as he radioed Michael.

Over the speakers of the car Michael's voice came. "KITT! Where are you?" He sounded worried but the voice was kept low as if in a meeting.

"I am on three blocks from the school" he reported, "and heading south. I have Angie, she is safe. I am attempting to out maneuver a well-known hit man who is in pursuit in a black sedan. Shall I notify the police for assistance?"

"We need to keep her safe and out of the papers." he countered. "I'm stuck in this staff meeting. Call in Airwolf to eliminate the threat."

"Very well," KITT agreed.

Angie asked, "Airwolf?" She looked behind as the hit man's car tried to rear end the back of KITT to force them off the road.

"We are coming to open highway. Put on your seatbelt, Angie." KITT instructed and maneuvered onto an open stretch of road. At the same time radioed Santini Airfield and found he was speaking to Stringfellow Hawke.

Over the speakers of the car the man's voice answered the call, "This is Hawke. Go ahead Michael."

"This is KITT," he replied. "Michael is in a staff meeting at the school and is unavailable. I have Angela Long in my possession and I am heading south on the main highway. I request air support to neutralize the black sedan in pursuit of me."

"Will be right there," String replied. He had Airwolf in the hangar and ready for action at Michael's request.

"Air support?" she asked glancing up.

"I cannot deploy weapons without Michael." he explained.

"Weapons!" she gasped and looking around for any sign of a gun but she saw nothing. She noticed they were heading towards the desert. She wondered if she just fell into a trap. Maybe KITT was there to kill her but at the same time that made no sense. As they left the city limits and sped into the desert she found the hit man was still right behind them. He attempted to rear end the car again and get beside KITT to force the car off the road but to no avail.

She then heard Hawke's voice over the speaker, "I have you in sight, KITT. You need to pull away from the sedan so Airwolf can lock on target."

"Hold on Angie," KITT instructed and then used a turbo feature to give more acceleration.

Angie felt like she was strapped to a rocket as KITT pulled away from the perusing sedan. She pulled herself out of the seat and turned around. She then saw a helicopter descend from the sky right in front of the sedan. The car was forced off the road.

KITT came to a stop and turned around. He remained at a safe distance as two pilots, Stringfellow Hawke and a female pilot, Catlin O'Shannessy emerged from the chopper sporting a light blue flight suit with pistols drawn.

Como emerged from his car firing the gun but missed the pilots. After expending the last cartridge the hit man toss the gun to the ground and slowly gave up figuring he could make a deal for he also knew much about the mob.

KITT explained, "That is Airwolf, Angie. Michael," he opened the radio channel. "Airwolf has taken the suspect alive. Angie is safe."

"Thank you," he sounded relieved. "You okay, Ang?"

The only one who ever called her by a shortened nickname was her brother. "Michael! It's you isn't it?"

"It's me!" he assured her.

"They told me you died." she fought back the tears.

"That metal plate in my head saved me but really messed up my face." he explained on the secure line. "No one knows my real name expect you, KITT and a select few. You can't tell anyone."

She looked over the high tech car before her. "I understand." she agreed nodding. She looked out the windshield at the pilots who took the hit man into custody. She smirked, "I wonder if that chopper is like this car?"

"I am far more advanced than Airwolf," KITT bragged. "I am an artificial intelligence. Airwolf is not."

"Looks pretty state of the art to me," Angie told the car. She squinted at the good looking pilot, "Why do pilots always look so good?" she wondered.

KITT stated, "I am far more sophisticated than any helicopter."

Michael asked amused, "Are you jealous, KITT?"

"I assure you that I am not." he huffed though Airwolf had a nice looking fuselage. "If I was a helicopter my fuselage would be equal if not greater than Airwolf."

Angie wondered, "What did I just get into?"


End file.
